80 Drops of Rain
by Haruko-Kuroxah
Summary: Emotions have already been risen, the rain falls heavily across the town. A mission appears before the Vongola Rain. Will the rain provide answers? S80, rated M to be safe. Squalo and Yamamoto romance fic.


Chapter One - Falling Rain

A/N: Hey! This is my first khr fic, so I'd love for you to give your opinion. There might be slight ooc due to character introductions but they should get better! Thanks for reading, I hope to post chapter two in a week! Ideas and question are allowed in opinions!

Chatter of people talking dimmed as the sound of rain fell heavily from the ground. The beautiful autumn day turned into a shallow storm. It slowly became worse outside. A young Japanese boy stood by the window, his father called him down to work. Thoughts raced through his mind. Quick, with speed and agility. He didn't know what he was thinking anymore.

All he knew was his thoughts raced back to one person.

A person who showed hate.

A person who made him feel emotions that confused him so much.

The Varia Rain was this person.

"Takeshi, Takeshi" a familiar voice called. His eyes fell from the widow and looked over to the voice. His father looked at him with confused eyes, Yamamoto looked around the restaurant quickly, it was quiet for a Friday afternoon. Even if it was raining heavily.

"Are you alright?" His father asked with worry in his voice, "you should go take a nap"

Yamamoto took the suggestion with a nod. He made his way upstairs to his room. The door closed gently begin him as the Vongola rain stumbled over to his bed. The warmth of his blankets felt nice against his skin.

Squalo filled his mind. So quickly. With so much power. The rain fell harder. It sounded like hail against the windows of the house.

The storm grew louder. So much power. So much rain. Rain that he loved so much. His room grew darker as the storm clouds came in. He felt his eyes slip shut, not having the power to open them. The sound of rain eased the Vongola guardian into a peaceful sleep.

"VOI"

"Brat! Get up!"

"I'll slice you to bits!"

Squalo continued to call angerly. His pupil just laid in his bed. Asleep, not moving at all except his chest rising and falling. The brat looked peaceful, but not for long. The shark crawled on top of the Vongola rain and gently placed his sword against the others throat.

Yamamoto began to stir in his sleep. Opening his eyes slowly to see the Varias shark above him with a devilish grin. He felt something cold against his neck, assuming it was the sharks blade. A dash of pink rose to his cheeks.

"Squalo?"

The shark had enough of the brat already, "Voi! Of course it's me idiot!" He removed his blade and hit the other in the head with his fist causing the other to groan a little in pain. The Varia member quickly jumped off of his pupil and threw him over his shoulder.

Yamamoto felt the motion of quickly being moved. Squalos touched felt hot, it burned his skin. He enjoyed this feeling and never wanted it to end. He found himself over Squalos shoulder, the sharks hair tickled his face which made a smile come to his lips.

"What are you doing in Japan?!" The young boy asked happily, his voice rang with cheer.

The happiness Squalo found hitting his ears irritated him. He stormed out of the room, the brat still over his shoulder. The shark shuffled down to the restaurant and nodded quickly at the Vongola rains father. He stepped outside, a place a little more private to talk. The rain continued to fall so the road was quiet.

"Training, did you forget?!" He shouted, the voice pounding the others ears. Yamamoto did forget but he hoped Squalo would go easy on him. False hope he had.

The rain fell harshly, soaking the two as they moved forward. Well Squalo moved and Yamamoto laid on Squalos shoulder. The wonderful scent of rain filled his nose. "Aha of course not!" He tried to assure the other.

They fell into silence after that, a few minutes passed before Squalo arrived at his destination. He tossed his pupil down and watched him hit the ground with a thud. He turned around quickly and paced a few steps foreword.

Yamamoto shifted into a sitting position, watching his tutor walk foreword. His blade was out but he wasn't making a move.

Was he trying to get the his guard down?

Yamamoto wasn't going to let that happen, he did forget about training but Squalos words always found a way into his thoughts. The sharks words were beauty to the Vongola rain.

The rain soaked them both to the bone, Squalo said it was training but they haven't don't much yet. They haven't done anything. The shark turned around and glared at his student. The look in his eyes spoke more than words.

"Voi! You're lacking on your training! Stupid brat! How dare you!" The sharks words were like sharp blades. Yamamoto sat and looked at his tutor, a smile was still on his face, "wipe that stupid smile off your face! You don't have the right to be happy, trash" those words stung a little.

Yamamoto shuffled to his feet, standing a couple feet away from his tutor. He nodded at his words, the shark was always right. Or always had a strong opinion on something. "Training should always be number one!" He shouted again.

The shark began to walk away, he glanced over his shoulder with hardening eyes, "one week to sharpen your skills. I'll be back to bring you to Italy" the sharks eyes glanced back forward, the rain fell harder as his next words came from his mouth.

"You'll be joining me on my next mission, brat"

With that, the shark vanished into the rain, leaving his pupil to stand in the rain, confusion stuck him.

Thoughts started to race. Emotions started to rise. Red formed on his cheeks.

He and his tutor were going on a mission. The next week the Vongola rain would pour everything into the blade.


End file.
